bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-5107654-20120718235419
Gil: Can't Be With You Anymore Ages: 10 and up for mild profanity, mild porn moments, rudeness and violence. It was a nice winter day, where everyone was singing Molly's winter song, "Happy Holidays!". It was also the day of when Molly and her friends cheered up Mr. Grumpfish. "Good morning, Molly! Are you still gonna do me that favor?" says Gil, cheeks flushed with redness. "No, sorry Gil. I can't, because... I've been naughty lately and unless I finish my job I can't come over." Molly sighs, then wipes a tear from her eye. "Woah, this is serious! Did Mayor Grouper say that?" asks Gil, swimming closer to Molly. "No, my mom did. She also said..." Molly holds back her tears. "We can't see each other again. She thinks you're a bad influence for me, but I told her you're cute, nice, and a bit too playful." Molly finally cries, and Gil comes to comfort her. "But who else is gonna do my favor? You're the only girl I trust that won't act wild, well, I do trust Oona. But you're the only girl that I like sooo much!" Gil sits on the curb and drops all his mail on the sidewalk. "I'm sooooo sorry this happened, I wish I could go back in time and change when my mom said we can't see each other more." Molly sits next to Gil. "But, while my shift is still going, we can hang out, right?" Gil nods sadly. "And we can hang out on my break, like we can eat at... Panda Express!" Gil recommends. Molly looks at her watch and sighs. "What's wrong? You gotta miss your break?" Gil looks at the watch Molly is wearing. "No, I'm late! Omigosh! I'm late! C'mon, Gilly!" Molly grabs Gil's wrist and takes him to the post office. "Molly Gentillella, you are late. I'm taking 15 dollars out of your weekly pay." Molly's boss is pinning new post office routes on the board. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. May I have my lunch break now?" Molly rubs her boots on the mat. "Go ahead. I really don't care." "Let's go, Gil! Panda Express is a few blocks away from..." Molly's eyes widen. "My house." "Oh no. Wait, let me sit in the back of the truck, okay?" Gil opens the doors to the back of the mail truck. "Okay." Molly allows Gil to sit in the back. Molly starts driving, with Gil sitting in the back. At Panda Express, Molly and Gil eat until Molly's mom comes and Molly was about to kiss Gil. "Molly Aliyah Gentillella, you are NOT allowed to kiss this... Fricking Boy who calls you his 'Sweet Bitchy Girl'!" Molly's mom grabs Molly by the wrist. "Molly, nooooooo! Don't leave me alone! Imma miss you!" Gil has tears forming in his eyes. "Gil, I guess this means bye for until I'm dead." Molly calls out to her soon to be boyfriend. "Molly, you are a 12 year old girl. And you are too young for a girlfriend, did you know that?! Besides, of all the boys you know..." Molly interrupts. "Mom, that's all the boys you know. I don't like them. They're rejects to me." Molly's mom gasps. "Molly, I can't believe what I'm hearing. You rather date that piece of frick instead of Andrew?" "Yeah, pretty much. Gil is basically my social everything." Molly looks bored. "Go to your room. You are grounded for 2 months, no tv, no iPod, no iPhone, no electronics, no electric guitars and especially NO BLUE MICROPHONE and SINGING!" Molly's mom collects every electronic, and her music items. "Mom, I hate you! You can't do this!" Molly screams in anger, rage and sadness. Then she slams her door. "Frick my mom! I wish she never had done this to me!" Molly says, crying. Chapter 2 coming soon!